Doug Flies A Kite
Episode information= Doug Flies A Kite is the second part of the fifth episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Phil Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Roger Klotz *Chalky Studebaker *Bud Dink *Joe Valentine *Clay Studebaker *Edwina Klotz Sypnosis Phil convinces Doug that he has a great idea to build the perfect kite to compete in the upcoming Bluffington airshow. But Doug thinks his dad's ideas are too simple, so he changes it thinking it will be better, but he gets surprising results. Recap Intro Doug is at his house watching television and finally becomes bored out of his head. There is nothing to watch and Skeeter is busy with his chores. When he enters the living room, he finds Phil filing sides of the last decade of family reunions. When Doug talks about working on his kite to fly at the Bluffington airshow, Phil conceives the Funnie 5 and imitates an airplane. Doug is convinced that his father had gone insane. Main Episode Doug finds his father in the attic searching through the trunk and Phil offers Doug material to build the kite named the Funnie 5 with. He also shows Doug the trophy he won at the Tri-county Iron Kite competition with the Funnie 4 the last time. So he and Doug go into the garage and work together to built the best kite anyone has ever seen. Doug's imagination: Doug and Phil collaborate to build an airplane. After they finish their task, their work is revealed to be a red airplane with the words "Funnie 5" painted on it. They congratulate each other as they stare at it proudly. In the garage, Doug realizes that Phil had designed an ordinary kite, for his father says "Simple design flies just fine", a phrase from Phil's past science teacher. Doug suggests that the kite should have more sticks. But Phil tells him "Too much wood flies no good." Doug then suggests a really big tail. But Phil says "Big tails fly like snails." Doug is upset of his father rebuffing all his ideas. At the movies, Doug listens to his friends talk about their kite designs. Skeeter is going to fly a tugboat kite, Chalky is making a stealth kite, and Roger is going to make a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Doug is upset over the fact that he couldn't have a unique kite like everyone else. Doug's imagination: Everyone is flying their kite at the Bluffington airshow. Skeeter is flying his tugboat kite, Chalky is flying his stealth kite, and Roger is flying his Tyrannosaurus Rex kite, which bites off the tip of Chalky's kite. While at the movie Trigorins from the Planet Treplev with his friends, Doug loses concentration and thinks up his own ideas for his own kite. Doug's imagination: Doug and Phil, as three-eyed aliens, are seen riding on a space ship. Phil starts making rhymes, saying "Battle cruisers are bigger losers." Before Doug tells him what would happen if his father says one more rhyming sentence, Phil tells him "Gee son, you're no fun." The father is later seen tied to the front of the ship, begging for Doug to let him back inside. Doug realizes how everyone would mock his kite. So one night, he and Porkchop improve the kite's design in the garage and take it for a test fly. But it turns into a disaster and soon, he is embarrassed to fly it at the airshow the next day. As Phil takes the kite out of the trunk of the car, Doug is about to tell him about the extra work he had done on it when Mr. Valentine, Mr. Dink, and Mr. Studebaker arrive asking about the kite. An embarrassed Doug hides his face in shame and imagines himself as Mr. Valentine's, Mr. Studebaker's, and even Mr. Dink's son. When he sees the kite that is covered up with a sheet Phil set down on the ground a second ago about to get crushed by a truck backing up, he feels relieved and is satisfied that his problems are over, only to have qualms later about this and tells Mrs. Klotz, who was the one in the truck, to stop. When Doug saves the kite, Phil unwraps it and finds the improvement Doug has made. When Doug tells him that it doesn't fly, Phil says that the fins being tied on it is the reason why the kite lacked flight and says that it's a fighter kite, for its simplistic design makes it do complex stunts. He takes them off and Doug flies it at the airshow, impressed of its action as it has excelled the other kites at the airshow. Doug then realizes that Phil's simple work is what makes a kite fly as opposed to everyone else's elaborate work and that Phil knew exactly what he was doing. As Doug and Porkchop are flying their kites (Porkchop has a kite of himself) with the others, Doug ends the episode with his final line by saying "The Funnie 5 was the simplest kite there, but it was the one that did best in the air" right before realizing that he had picked the rhyme from his father. Trivia *The shows with the couple on the television during the beginning of the episode were American, Mexican, Japanese, and Scottish versions. *When Doug and Porkchop make a kite in the middle of the night, Porkchop walks like Mr. Hyde from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Doug being chased by Porkchop